


So Can We Do It All Over Again?

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Contracts, Harry and Louis - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely off of One Direction's song Over Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Can We Do It All Over Again?

To an outsider it simply looked like five friends watching a movie together but to one any one of those five boys he'd tell you that they aren't friend but family.

To each other they were all they had while on this tour. They had to time to see family or friends so those other strangers quickly became their family.

To each of the boys the embrace may not have been the most complacent way to lay as each limb of their bodies were tangled with anothers. 

The most curious postilion was the oldest and the youngest were laying on their sides with the younger one in behind and he threw on top of the petite one trapping him. Their hands joined and there may have been a difference but it felt like their hands and bodies were made to fit to together. It was two pieces of a puzzle joining together that would slot in. There was no room between those two as they slumbered.

*

"Morning Louis."

Harry watched as he smiled sleepily before stretching his arms over his head releasing the cricks in his back and in his neck; Louis then hugged Harry from behind, "Good morning Harold, sleep well?"

"Slept amazingly thank you very much." Harry laughed sliding a plate containing Louis' breakfast down in front of him.

"That's nice. Grab the salt?"

Harry shook his head but still complied and grabbed the salt out of the cupboard before placing it in Louis' outstretched hand, "Love you Harry."

*

"Good morning Mr Styles and Mr Tomlinson. Sorry to have called you in so early in the morning; we have something to discuss. You two have gotten impeccably closer and we cannot allow this as sales will drop so we have to do something to sort this out. This band cannot have a supposed gay member but fans are speculating that Larry is real."

"People shouldn't be homophobic anyway. This is 2011; no-one should are what gender someone likes." 

"Mr Tomlinson please. We have asked a young girl to be your 'girlfriend' to the speculation does die down and we would appreciate it if you both agreed to this."

Both of the boys sat in silence and then Louis nodded his head silently then a chair was pushed back and Harry ran from the room.

"Miss Calder would be her name. You just have to keep up public appearances with her and she will join you on promotional events if she is not busy and you shall meet her tomorrow morning in Starbucks at 11am and there will be paparazzi around so act like she is your girlfriend."

Louis closed his eyes briefly before re-opening them, "Thank you very much Sir." 

 

Louis walked into his and Harry's shared flat noticing immediately that the tv was not on nor was Harry in the kitchen, "Harry? Where are you?"

He tried the shared bedroom but the door was locked and everything inside was quiet except for the breathy cries escaping Harry's mouth as he tried to lull his mind from his thoughts so he could sleepy fitfully.

 

The next week consisted of Harry not leaving the bedroom for any occasion and on day three he let Liam slip in with some food and drinks for him but no-one else entered it.

That week also consisted of Louis living at Eleanor's for the two to get to know one another to play up to the image better.

 

*December 2012 (I hate the time frame skipping but oops what are you going to do)*

"Mr Styles it is a pleasure to see you again, sit sit. So we now need a beard for you. We are thinking Taylor Swift?"

"N-No not her."

"That's too bad she signed the contract."

"B-But she'll write about me."

"That means we shall get more revenue. You have been pictured in places you're not meant to be with people you aren't meant to be seen with so this is the only way we can get the media's attention off of the past again."

"I don't want to."

"The record will drop your band."

The boy nearly fell off of his chair spluttering as he thought over the management's words, "But the contract ends in 2015?"

The beefy man smirked, "None of you must have read it right. It stated that if you don't do what we want we can drop your band."

The man slid a copy of the contract over to him and the five signatures stood out to him; they were young and naive and they didn't think about basically signing their lives away to be in a band.

"I'll- yeah." He sighed in defeat scribbling his signature down on a new contract that was placed in front of him, "When do I meet her?"

"She's be visiting your home town with you and you two will go on a short holiday together, what you do the rest of the tie is up to you two."

*

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE."

Her lips crashed onto Harry's and his eyes flew open in shock; this isn't who he wanted to be his New Year's kiss. She draped an arm around his back pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss and they both broke away short of breath. Harry as his thoughts raced around his mind and Taylor thinking this was the boost she needed to succeed in her music and she didn't even have to try to do anything about it.

"I missed you."

"Yeah." Louis smiled awkwardly before dropping his gaze.

"Louis what's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know what's wrong." 

"I don't!"

"Get out now," Louis' shoulders began to shake as tears fell from the ocean blue eyes.

"Louis!"

"Get out!"

"P-Please."

"You ruined my life that's what is wrong."

Harry's eyes were full of tears as he let out a chocked, "What?"

Louis flung a magazine across the room which hit Harry in the chest and he picked it up looking at it, "I-I'm sorry."

"Just get out of this house go!"

Harry hung his head leaving behind their shared house. He was soaked to the bone as the rain poured down even more heavily and as the thunder rumbled loudly above him but he ignored it and placed a shaking hand on the window's glass.

Louis wiped the sweat off of his hand onto his jeans and he placed his hand where Harry's hand was. All that separated them was a sheet of glass and their relationship was delicate just like that thin sheet; one wrong move could send everything tumbling.

Harry closed his eyes and blinked slowly before mouthing across the window, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

He simply shrugged and walked away further and further into the darkness.

Louis' phone vibrated in you pocket and you pulled it out to see the new message.

From ♥Harry♥; I'm sorry forgive me please?

Louis turned your phone over in hands trying to muster up a reply to him  
Harry, no I can’t do this-  
No, we weren’t public but this happened why-  
Why should I-  
I can’t I don’t know when I can-  
Harry, no, just no-

You deleted each message before typing back, I can’t right now, maybe in the future, who knows what the future will hold for us, but now isn’t our moment; I’m sorry.

At that moment in his Range Rover his phone received a text, he skimmed over it, his heart breaking, another text was sent to Louis; I'll fix you soon enough.

The rest of the month of January the boys had no appearances to make with the exception of a few tour dates but they got on well at those times it was just away from the public eye.

*

"Talk to him Louis."

A hand dug into Louis' back urging him to find Harry but his feet were more firmly planted in the plush carpet, "None of you understand. Liam stop it I said no."

Harry opened his door slightly and slipped out of it and into the hallway to hear Louis' speech.

"He's broken me he doens't understand that I loved him. I wanted to grow old together but he went and got her as a fake girlfriend and he didn't have to and he's ruined me and it has been really horrible for you lads but I can't cope with this anymore. I hate seeing the one I love in pain because of me."

Harry bit his lip and silently moved to Louis wrapping his arms around his waist but his touch was like a ghost but Louis still felt it and looked into the shockingly green eyes and found himself following Harry to their previously shared room before everything happened that tore them apart.

"I'm-"

"No Harry I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a drama queen. I'm sorry for letting you go. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for everything. I-I love you."

"I love you Louis."

Both of the boys lapsed into silence except for their shallow breathing when the silence was interrupted, "Can we start from the start again and pretend none of this has ever happened?"

"Just if you give me pieces of your heart to patch mine up."

"I want to grow old with you too Louis. I want to see you how our baby girl in our small hands and look at her in awe and be afraid of breaking her. I want to see you tell her boyfriend to have her home early. I want to be their in your future. I want to be their as your husband eventually but we have to work day by day to get there."

"So does this make us official?"

The younger boy nodded uncertainly before cuddling back into his Louis and falling asleep beside him.

*

"Do you Harry Edward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Harry beamed down at the smaller man, "I do."

"Do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Louis beamed back at the taller boy, "I do."

"You may kiss your husband." Their lips met and they broke apart after a few seconds before leaning in for two more quick pecks before hugging each other holding their entire world in their arms.

 

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding and thank you for not giving anything away to anyone. Umm I'm just really happy that it's our two families joining together properly? And it is going to be lovely to wake up to my world each morning and to know that God made everything happen and we would like to say a massive thank you to each and every one of you for influencing our lives and we also have another piece of juicy information for you all."

 

* 

"Say Instragram."

"Dadstrgram," Louis laughed his cerulean blue eyes crinkling at the outside as he held their gift in his small hands.

"The Tomlinson- Styles first proper family photo?"

Louis nodded shifting over slightly on the bed watching as Harry handed a nurse his phone and he watched as his husband sunk on to the bed beside him and wrapped his arm snugly around is shoulder. 

The photo was beautiful; both of the boys were obviously weary and their hair was disheveled but their smile and their eyes spoke for them then the tiny bundle in their arms finished off of the photo creating a perfect photo.

*

"Are you going out with Brandon again now?"

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she bit her lip, "Y-Yeah is that okay?"

"Try to hide from Dad going down the stairs."

She laughed gaily before rolling her eyes and looking at him seriously, "What can I wear to anger Dad?"

Harry winked at her before leaving the room and re-entering the room with a bag which he passed to her. Her jaw dropped in shock as she looked up at her other Dad crying tears of laughter and she simply nodded going into the bathroom to change.

"Harry; is she okay to go out?"

"Yeah she's just changing and getting her make-up done."

Maeve appeared at teh foot of the stairs before winking at Harry, "Bye!"

"Maeve get in here!"

She tottered into the room in her heels and Louis took one glance at the skimpy dress before pointing upstairs.

*

There was a gentle knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal their beautiful daughter, "Can I come in?"

Louis grinned patting the space in the middle of himself and Harry and watched as she collapsed on the bed giggling, "I feel like I should be having a nightmare again because I'm in your bed again."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried for tomorrow I guess?"

Harry rolled his eyes looking at Maeve, "Everything will be fine."

"If you use protecion."

"LOUIS!"

"DAD!"

"We may want grandkids but use protection darling. I have some if you want? Your dad doesn't like the strawberry ones?"

"I'm leaving bye!"

 

The door swung behind her and they both smirked and Harry trailed a finger down Louis' arm watching as it flex subconsciously under his touch.

"You'd think after all these years I'd get used to you."

Harry's eyes grew darker as he attached his lips to Louis' thinner lips. Louis bit Harry's lip gently before breaking away and removing Harry's top which clung to every muscle and he removed his own top which revealed a very small but still there stomach that Harry began to pepper with kisses before moving even more downward.

Harry's teeth pulled the elastic of the boxers away form Louis' tan skin and removed them using only his teeth. Louis smirked palming Harry's bulge while wrapping his hand around his own and slowly pumped it up and down watching as Harry's eyes got darker in colour. 

Harry slipped out of his own boxers throwing them in some corner before straddling Louis, "Don't mess with me."

Louis nodded silently watching as Harry lubed up his fingers and knelt beside Louis before tapping his side to get him on his hand and knees for him.

Harry nudged a long finger into Louis' warm and tight heat which enveloped his finger. He slid in another one not giving him time to prepare as he slowly thrusted them in and out.

"H-Harry no just H-Harry."

Harry's finger slid out and he gave his cock a few extra tugs to make sure it was at it full hardness before coating it in lube and rubbing the head teasingly over Louis' tainted hole.

Louis gasped in pain as the head entered him slowly before it stopped to let him adjust. Louis took a deep breath in before pushing back taking more of Harry in and eventually he began to meet back at Harry's thrusts.

Their thrusts became sloppier and sloppier as they both neared their climax and Louis reached his first letting his seed cover his flushed chest and the tightening of Louis' muscles cause Harry to spill into Louis' heat.

Harry reached over to grab a wipe to clean Louis before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
